1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal fan for attachment to motor vehicle fan clutch housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid coupling fan clutches for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles such as automobiles are manufactured by a number of different companies. One type of fluid coupling fan clutch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,269 which is incorporated into this application by reference. Fan clutches of this type generally have the fan attached to the side of the housing which faces the motor. The fan comprises a fan spider having a plurality of fan blade supporting arms extending radially outward from a central hub. A central opening is formed through the hub. The fan is attached to the housing with bolts with the inner edge of the central opening of the fan engaging supporting shoulders of the housing. Fan clutches of this type manufactured by different companies have supporting shoulders and bolt holes at different radial distances from their axes. Thus, heretofore, a separate fan has been required for the different fan clutches manufactured by the different companies. This increases the cost and inventory a supplier must maintain.